


Cow!Dean drawings

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Cows, Gen, Milking, Weight Gain, obese!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgusting doodles of obese!Dean as a cow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. oops another cow!Dean




	3. alright one more




End file.
